Celebration
by Onus of the Flesh
Summary: The Weasly twins celebrate the new year in their own way. WARNING! Boy's love, yaoi, mature!


I own not the books, Harry Potter, or anything by the wonderful JK Rowling.

Although I wish I did.

I own nothing.

WARNING: Boys love, yaoi, lemon, smex, GAY SEX.

Don't like, don't read.

Too young; don't read.

Have fun.

-Let the fanfiction roll!-

George and Fred were at it again. Another one of those pranks was going rather well, not a single professor had crossed their path. But after years of studying the Mauder's Map, they knew all to well that they would be safe.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Step up and be the first to buy Weasley's Box of Tips, Tricks and Traps!" George announced, jumping down from the bench and standing by his brother.  
Since it was their final year at Hogwartz, they yearned to leave their mark on the school. Their trademark moves, if you will. A cluster of 1st years bought the box sets. The twins knew their legacy could continue for years after their departure. "George, we've done good. For the first day of our last year! Lets say we celebrate tonight?" Fred offered. No doubt, George was more than happy to oblidge.

"Fred, stop't!" George yelled, shoving his twin away. "That isn't normal! We're brothers!"  
A frown covered Fred's face. Frustrated, he put his hand over George's mouth, just long enough to cast a spell. George fell limp in his brother's arms, the look in his eyes reading nothing but hate and agony. This had happened before, a few times over the summer. But he'd hoped Fred would stop. Fred had said he'd get used to it... But he just couldn't. He couldn't believe how, where, and what with Fred touched him... But he always regained his ability to move while Fred was still teasing him. George let him continue for, what he told himself, relieving the sexual tension between them. He'd convinced himself of that.  
However, he was most afraid of someone finding out, Fred getting caught, or that they'd never get to love each other that way again.  
By the time the spell had worn off, George was laying on Fred's bed, untouched. Fred had only been gazing at his twin. "Fred, you're teasing me." George whined. The mere thoughts of his brother's touch arousing him. Not getting that, he immediately wrapped his arms around Fred, pulling his brother into his lap.  
But it was Fred's turn to look away. "If...you won't be consensual about this, I shouldn't continue to do this to you." Fred declared.  
George became frustrated with this. "This...? You mean this...?" He asked, slowly unbottoning Fred's pants. "The way you touched me and kissed me?" He inquired, pushing Fred's back to the sheets, just about ripping his twin's pants off, tossing them across the dorm.  
"Geor- ah!" Fred gasped. George was nipping at his member through the briefs, starting to excite him. He tried to push back up into a sitting position when George reached under the hem of his shirt, pulling the vest off first, then the button up. He didn't waste a minute to put his brother's nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, threatening to squeeze.  
"Fred, I'm going to take you today. Don't try to fight back. Tell me if I do something wrong." George whispered, then lightly pulled at Fred's nipples, rubbing over them afterwards. He pressed his lips to Fred's, still toying with him. Fred's moans only further aroused the other twin, who straddled the other, slowly thrusting his groin against Fred's.  
Fred's cheeks were flustered as he arched his back. Each touch made him shiver in anticipation. "George... Ngh... I want top!" He groaned.  
George smirked, moving off of his brother to remove the rest of his clothes. Fred got to his feet, grinning until George pulled him closed and stole his briefs, leaving them both nude. George layed down on the bed, then, a sly look on his face. "You can be on top..." He said. Fred looked ready to jump his brother, but when he got too close, George put his brother in a position he'd not expected. Fred was straddling George, and George held Fred's thighs apart. "Part yourself and ride me." He ordered.  
Fred looked shocked. "That's not what I meant!" He stammered, wanting to take his brother.  
"I know." George said, winking. When Fred didn't move, he forced his brother down, carefully positioning them as he entered Fred.  
Fred's hands make small fists, clenching the sheets on each side of his brother. His head fell, his cheeks heated from the blush. "Ngh... George..." He let out a shakey breath. "You're hurting me..." He gasped. He'd realized, now, how foolish he had been to take George dry in the past. It was coming back to him, now, karma. He'd been so apathetic to his brother. George had always cried afterwards, and he figured it had to be something else.  
"I know." George informed, a sadistic smirk on his lips. He set his hands firmly on each side of Fred's hips and he slowly began to thrust up, in and out of his brother. At each of Fred's pained cries, he quickened his pace. Then he found it. Fred's prostate. Fred had cried out in more pleasure than pain, and George took the opportunity to take aim for his brother's weak spot.  
Fred put his hands against Gerge's shoulders, starting to bounce in sync with his twin's thrusts, the same time George had cupped Fred's sack with one hand, fondling him while the other teased Fred's member.  
George pumped his brother while Fred moaned over him. Fred gasped, after a moment, a blush quickly covering his face as his seed spilt out onto George's chest.  
George ran his finger over his chest, then tasted his brother, his movements coming to a standstill. He smiled at his brother. "This isn't over until I leave part of me in you." He warned, rollin them over as he continued making love to his brother...

"Ugn..." Fred rubbed his ass. "George, I'm sorry." He said, cuddling up to his brother under the sheets.  
"Don't be." George said sweetly. Fred's tongue flicked out, lapping up the semen that covered his twin. It didn't seem to affect his brother the way George had affected Fred...  
"So, where do we plan to celebrate?" George asked, putting his hands behind his head.  
Fred raised his head. "That wasn't the celebration?"

A/N;; Mhm, Weasly Twincest.  
Should I make a sequeal for their actual... Er... "Celebration"? ;)


End file.
